


Summer on the Withywindle

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Goldberry plays a prank on a duck. (Double drabble.)





	Summer on the Withywindle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Picture Prompt Fun](http://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Dreamwidth community for [this image](http://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/18630.jpg) (a river or pond lined with trees and greenery, including a willow tree. The trees and the blue sky are reflected in the water.)

Goldberry lies cradled in the river water, drifting among the reflections of sky and trees. Her loose hair twines among the reflected willow-branches. It is a lazy summer day, hot and still, and even Old Man Willow is asleep.

Most of the wild creatures are hiding in burrows or shady places to escape the heat, but the birds are twittering to each other in the river-reeds on the bank. Goldberry thinks of going to join their conversation, but she is not certain she wants to leave the coolness of the river.

There! Something lands on the river, shattering the reflections. It is a duck, who quacks and waggles his tail with a self-satisfied air. His webbed feet move rapidly beneath the surface as he paddles back and forth. Goldberry cannot resist a mischievous impulse: diving down, she glides silently through the river water and grabs his foot.

Startled, the duck bursts away and settles down again a few feet away, quacking indignantly. Goldberry breaks the surface, laughing, so the duck will see there is nothing to fear.

A feather is left drifting on the water. Goldberry captures it, admiring the blue-green iridescence. Perhaps Tom will want it for his hat.


End file.
